


Sin perder la clase

by Demona0



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demona0/pseuds/Demona0
Summary: No era ningún secreto en Central, Chris Mustang había comenzado su carrera siendo prostituta. Nunca fue una mujer especialmente guapa, pero era ambiciosa, inteligente y nunca perdía la clase.





	Sin perder la clase

Sin perder la clase

No era ningún secreto en Central, Chris Mustang había comenzado su carrera siendo prostituta. Acababa de cumplir 16 años, había perdido a sus padres y tenía un hermano pequeño al que mantener. Ni tan siquiera lo dudó; falsificó la edad de su cédula de identificación, se puso su mejor vestido y se dirigió a una sala de fiestas que solía ser frecuentada por soldados. El ambiente era bullicioso, como si allá fuera no se estuviera desatando una guerra. Había muchas chicas excesivamente maquilladas y una orquesta que invitaba a bailar. Era Nochebuena y al primer cabo que se acercó a ella con ganas de diversión le dijo que se llamaba Christmas. Era guapo, estaba borracho y pagó con generosidad. Cuando regresó a casa, muchas horas después, esperó a que abrieran la juguetería para poder comprar un regalo de Navidad a su hermano.

A partir de entonces se dedicó a dormir por el día y recorrer los locales en los que se reunía la milicia por las noches. Se dejaba arrastrar por el tumulto y la música de jazz buscando soldados recién llegados del frente; con la paga en los bolsillos y hambre de mujer. Sin embargo, ella quería más. Empezó a hacer tratos con los dueños de los locales, ella se llevaría un porcentaje de las bebidas que pidieran sus conquistas. Casi siempre lograba que escogieran la botella del champan más caro del lugar.   
Una noche la invitaron al Club de Oficiales de Amestris. Hay descubrió que aquel lugar ofrecía mejores oportunidades. Los hombres que se movían ese círculo tenían el acceso a bienes confiscados y productos del mercado negro. En los bajos fondos Madame Christmas era el nombre que empezaba a ser invocado cuando alguien buscaba conseguir objetos prohibidos por un módico precio.

Nunca fue guapa, pero había algo en su forma de moverse y de actuar que atraía a los hombres. Tenía clase y buena conversación, lo que le granjeó los favores del Teniente General Raven, 30 años mayor que ella. 

La instaló en un apartamento en el centro, le pagó los estudios de alquimia a su hermano y siempre que acudía a visitarla le llevaba algún regalo caro como porcelanas de Xing o piedras preciosas de Creta. A Madame Cristmas no le interesaban las joyas ni las pieles pero sí el dejarse ver con ellas en las reuniones a las que acudía del brazo del Raven. Era capaz de moverse a la perfección en aquel ambiente hipócrita en el que los poderosos se rodeaban de lujos imposibles para la mayoría de los civiles de Artemis, mientras conversaban sobre la grandeza de la Nación y el sacrificio necesario. En una de esas fiestas conoció a Grumman. 

—Tiene usted mucha clase—dijo cuando fueron presentados.

Conversaron toda la noche, intentando engañarse el uno al otro. Ni él era el hombre despistado que fingía, ni ella la muchachita frívola que pretendía. Se encontraban con relativa frecuencia en diversas reuniones sociales y aprendieron a entenderse. Fue él quien le hizo ver que lo más interesante que aquellas personas podían ofrecer eran sus secretos.   
Con el paso del tiempo el Teniente General se buscó una amante más joven y manejable. Madame Christmas vio esto como una oportunidad. Compró un pequeño local en el centro, lo decoró con gusto y se valió de todos sus contactos para ponerlo de moda entre la élite de la milicia. Poco a poco se dedicó a reclutara chicas de la calle y las entrenó para ser encantadoras y persuasivas. Junto con su hermano y Grumman crearon una red de espionaje que abarcaba todo Central . Lo mejor del plan era que las víctimas acudían de forma voluntaria para dejarse embaucar.

El local no cerró ni una sola vez en toda su historia; ni tan siquiera cuando su hermano y su esposa murieron en lo que parecía un accidente. Incapaz de mantener la compostura en público, Chris Mustang se ocultó en el almacén mientras acunaba al pequeño Roy en sus brazos. “Voy a hacer de ti un buen hombre” se prometió.

Nunca dudó de que lo había logrado. A pesar de las malas decisiones, de las caídas y de los errores Roy se convirtió en la clase de hombre que siempre había soñado, aquél que marcaría la diferencia en Amestris. Con el orgullo del deber cumplido huyó a través de las alcantarillas con su abrigo de piel y el collar de perlas mientras la tierra temblaba por la explosión.


End file.
